The Operative
The Operative is a nameless and ruthless member of Alliance and the main antagonist from the 2005 sci-fi action movie, Serenity. He was portrayed by Chiwetel Ejiofor who also portrayed Michael Atwood in Triple 9 ''and will voice Scar in the 2019 film ''The Lion King. Serenity After the Hands of Blue were killed in the events of Those Left Behind, the Alliance contacted him in the hopes of recapturing River Tam and bringing her back. He travels to the Academy where River was first operated on, and reviews security feeds of River and her brother Simon escaping from the facility - though he is briefly interrupted by chief researcher Dr. Mathias, the scientist responsible for the worst of the experiments on River. During the conversation, he correctly deduces that Simon rescued her sister (throwing his career and safety away in the process) out of love, but quickly turns the conversation towards Dr. Matthias's "sin". This, he believes, is pride, citing Matthias's comment that key members of Parliament had met with River, unwittingly exposing her to government secrets via her psychic abilities. However, he insists that Dr. Mathias deserves an "honorable" death: after killing the doctor's guards, the Operative paralyzes him with a pressure point attack, causing Mathias to fall forward onto his sword in mimicry of an honorable suicide. Afterwards, he begins transmitting subliminal messages across the galaxy, messages designed to trigger River's dormant programming: by sheer bad luck, River ends up seeing one of these messages on Beaumonde, and ends up destroying the Maidenhead bar before Simon can deactivate her programming. Now following a recognizable trail, the Operative learns about Malcolm Reynolds, and travels to the Companion Training House - and Inara. There, he makes Inara get in touch with Mal, knowing that he'll come to her aid even though Mal knows that this meeting is a trap. At the Companion Training House, the Operative fails to persuade Mal into giving up River and Simon, showing brief flashes of anger when Mal reveals him as an assassin and insults his intelligence. Though he tries to force a diplomatic solution, Mal ends the negotiations by shooting him in the chest - only to be foiled when the Operative reveals that he is wearing body armor. A fight breaks out, during which the Operative quickly overpowers Mal, but ends up getting stunned by Inara's flashbang "incense," allowing the two fugitives to escape. With Serenity gone and all available means of tracking her destroyed, the Operative orders hits on every known hiding place of the crew, including Haven and former crew member Shepherd Book. In the aftermath of the massacre, he contacts Mal once again and tries to convince him to turn over River, earnestly explaining his desire to make "better worlds", even though he'll have no place in them because of all his deeds. After he suggests that Mal "isn't a Reaver", Mal ends the discussion and Serenity once again vanishes off the Alliance's radar. Though not aware of Mal's precise location, the Operative quickly realize that he will try to use Mr Universe to broadcast whatever classified data he can retrieve from River to the rest of the galaxy. Gathering a fleet of Alliance warships, he travels to Mr Universe's outpost and waits for him to receive word from Mal. As soon as Universe receives the message, the Operative kills him, destroys his broadcasting equipment and has the entire planet blockaded by the fleet, intending to destroy ''Serenity ''as soon as it arrives. Unfortunately, when ''Serenity ''finally arrives, it's being pursued by an entire armada of Reaver ships, resulting in a massive battle breaking out between the two factions. Managing to escape his flagship before the Reapers can destroy it, he lands on Mr Universe's outpost and quickly discovers that Mal is about to use backup broadcasting equipment to transmit River's information to the rest of the galaxy. Now thoroughly fed up with Mal - even going so far to shoot him in the back - the Operative once again attacks head-on. Mal is badly outmatched for most of this fight, up until the Operative attempts to use his pressure-point attack on him - whereupon it's revealed that Mal had the necessary nerve cluster moved over the course of an operation some time ago. Rather than killing him however, Mal simply restrains the Operative and then uses the backup equipment to broadcast the final report from Miranda, revealing to the galaxy at large that the Alliance are directly responsible for the creation of the Reapers via their failed population control experiments. Finally seeing the consequences of the Alliance's goals, the Operative orders his men to stand down, and assists the crew in repairing Serenity. Category:Anti-Villain Category:Assassins Category:Nameless Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Delusional Category:Remorseful Category:Honorable Category:Extremists Category:Redeemed Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Lawful Evil Category:Fanatics Category:Homicidal